


Classmates

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e04 Slay Anything, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Maybe they should have checked the invite list for Mick's high school reunion before crashing it
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Classmates

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 29- High School AU

“Put your hands behind your head,” someone said.

“Is that-”

“Hands, Rory.”

“You’re not on duty, West,” Mick said. He turned around and Sara and Ava turned too, to see a younger Joe West standing there in a suit, completely unarmed.

“I’m still a police officer, and you’re supposed to be in Iron Heights.”

“Got out early on good behaviour.”

“You.”

“Wait, time out,” Sara said. “You went to school with Joe West?”

“Who are you?” Joe asked. Right, 2004, they wouldn’t meet him for at least another eleven years.

“I’m Ava Sharpe, I’m Mick’s parole officer,” Ava said.

“I don’t recognise you.”

“I’m new.”

“Right,” Joe said with a look that clearly said he didn’t believe them. Someone was calling his name though. “Excuse me.”

“That’s not good,” Sara said. Joe was talking to someone else, but still glancing over his shoulder at them. “Why didn’t you mention you went to school with Joe West?”

“Didn’t think he’d show up,” Mick shrugged.

“Who is he?” Ava asked.

“Wally’s dad,” Sara said. “Not that he’s met Wally yet, but he does have Iris and Barry. And if we screw around with the Flash’s timeline, I don’t know what could happen but it won’t be good, and we also run the risk of attracting the attention of Eobard Thawne.”

“So that’s not good.”


End file.
